Blind To Love
by SweetFame
Summary: How can a game change your whole outlook on life? TroyRyan! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. It's a Ryan/Troy. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone from HSM. The only thing I own is this situation.

Chapter 1- A New Start

Troy Bolton looked around. What did he see? His whole kingdom! Yup, he was East High's own golden boy and proud of it. These people held his reputation; one thing he handled very carefully from fear of it being ruined.

As Troy walked the halls, everyone greeted him. Once he reached his locker, whom did he see but the oh-so-sweet Gabriella Montez? He and Gabi became friends after the _Twinkle Towne_ musical, but eventually started dating over the summer. But it was the beginning of junior year and Troy started to realize something different in him. Ever since he started going out with Gabriella, he's been feeling like he had to put on an act. He was feeling like a fake; something just wasn't right.

**Troy's POV**

"Hey baby!" Gabriella said, before hugging and kissing me.

"Hey Gabi."

"Oh my god, a new year! It feels so good to be back in school. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I know you miss basketball and competing and everything."

"Definitely, coach 'dad' wants to make sure I take home another state championship this year."

"Oh! I've got to get to class. As they say 'early bird catches the worm'" Gabriella said being her brainy self. "See ya!" she said right before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"See ya."

"Hey buddy!" I turned around to see my best friend and teammate, Chad, to greet him.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"My parents are out of town on business. And they said I could invite all the guys over tonight for kind of guys-night sleepover for a sort of 'bringing the new school year type of thing'. I figured tonight would be perfect since today's Friday."

"Great! Who's going to be there?"

"Ummm... almost all of our teammates. Zeke, Jason, Dylan, Cody, Eddie, Chris, Khleo, Michael, Pierre... oh and Ryan Evans is going to be there as well."

"Cool. I'm in."

"Awesome. It starts around 6:30," said Chad "See ya later, man!"

_Wow. I wonder what will happen tonight._ I wondered as he walked off to homeroom.

**Ryan's POV**

I'm sitting here in homeroom thinking about what this New Year would bring me. I mean I want more than just another set of classes and another musical. I want love. I just want to experience love with that special someone. I'm sixteen and I've never had a real relationship, one that lasted more than six weeks. I just want a guy who can make me feel special.

Yes, I'm gay. I realized it during my freshman year. At first, I thought I was bi. But then, more posters of guys kept going up on my bedroom wall and more posters of girls came down. Soon I found myself attracted to guys, and only guys. That's when I realized I was gay. I'm sure many people have guessed it, but even if they ask I answer honestly. But, back to my situation. I mean is there something wrong with something or me? Do I just repel guys? I have yet to meet that special boy who will treat me right and love me. Oh well. Maybe this year my wish will come true.

I looked to the door to see Troy Bolton enter. He's smiling. I guess Chad must have told him about his little "guys only" thing tonight. He asked me and I said "why not?" maybe it'll be fun. I suddenly see Troy walking towards me. Damn! He is fine! Incase you're wondering, I do not exactly have a crush on Troy Bolton. I just think he's sexy.

"Hey, Ryan." he says.

"Hey."

"So I heard you're going to be at Chad's...'thing' tonight. It should be fun," he said before taking his seat.

"Yeah, it should be." I said, my heart pounding really fast. Is Troy Bolton having a conversation with me?

"Yeah...so I'll see you tonight." Troy said with a smirk.

Just then, our homeroom teacher walked in. He went on babbling about something. My mind was on other things. Troy Bolton just spoke to me. He actually spoke to me. _Wow, a lot has changed this year._

**Troy's POV**

The day went by pretty quickly. Classes and homework as usual, but that was pretty much it. I came home, did my homework, took a shower and packed some overnight clothes. I drive up to Chad's house to find a few of the guys outside.

"Hey Troy!" all of them greeted me. We all walk inside.

"Hey man." Chad greets me.

"What's up? So what's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Umm, let's see: Basketball, scary movies, etc. All of the sorts. Oh but I have some bad news; it won't be much of a 'boy's night'. I forgot my cousin Ebony is staying with us for the weekend, and well I have to keep her company. Taylor's house is being sprayed for termites so she's staying at my house to study. Oh, and Sharpay's car broke down outside. So until a tow truck shows up, she'll be here."

"Ohhh...well, I guess we could still make a fun night out of all of this."

**Ryan's POV**

It's now 9:00. We've watched a basketball game and The Ring 2, which by the way, kind of freaked me out.

"Well what's on the schedule now, Chad?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Me, Taylor and Sharpay are bored." Ebony said.

"Hey, remember this was supposed to be a 'boy's night' thing. None of you were supposed to be here."

"Please, baby. Think of something for us to do so we won't get bored out of our brains." Taylor said.

"Okay, babe. Anything for you." Chad responded. He can never say 'no' to Taylor. It's like she got some spell on him. "Why don't we play that game we used play?

Umm...Blind and Guess."

"Chad, we haven't played that since we were in Junior High." Troy says.

"So? It's better than nothing." Sharpay says. She looks at me. What is she up to?

"Troy? Why don't we start with you." she said, pulling a scarf out of her bag.

"Okay." he said taking the scarf from her and tying it around his head.

"Remember dude, you can't hear anything." Chad said handing him earplugs.

"I know." he said putting them in his ears.

"So what's the challenge?" Taylor asked

"It has to be something Troy would never expect." Sharpay says. "I know!" she yells, and looks at me with a devilish grin on her face. "The challenge is for Ryan to kiss Troy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Kiss

**Ryan's POV**

IS SHE CRAZY? There is no way I'm kissing Troy Bolton. No matter how fine he is, with his cute ocean blue eyes and his rock hard abs...did I mention he has a nice ass? WHAT AM I THINKING? I can't kiss Troy. If I do, it will only lead to heartache and humiliation. None of which I am ready for. I grab Sharpay by the arm and lead her to the hallway.

"SHARPAY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"What?" She said putting an innocent face on. "I'm just having a little fun."

"Sharpay, how is me dying of embarrassment, your idea of fun?"

"Look, Ry, you're always talking about how you want this year to be different. How you want it to be fun and exhilarating, and maybe even full of... love."

"What's love got to do with this?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing!" she said, realizing her mistake. "I'm just saying...why not start this year off with the 'fun and exhilarating' part?"

I'm not buying this. What does she take me for: some type of fool? "You know what, Sharpay?" I yelled. Then I realized something "...You're absolutely right."

"HUH?" She asked confused.

"THAT is what I want this year, love and excitement. If there's no romance at the moment, why not have some fun?" I said giving her the devilish grin she was giving me just a little while earlier.

"That's right, Ryan! Now, you go in there and give Troy Bolton the BEST KISS he'll EVER HAVE!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I say.

We walked back into the room to see anxious and worried faces.

"I don't know if I can lie to Gabriella." Taylor says.

"Come on, Tay! It's just a little challenge." Chad says "And besides, it's a rule of the game that what happens in the game stays in the game."

"Uh...hello? Still waiting for a challenge to happen here." Troy says, blindfolded and temporarily deaf.

"Okay I won't say a word." Taylor says, "I promise."

"Alright!" Sharpay yelled. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

"Ryan" Sharpay said, "Do your thing."

_I walk over to where Troy is sitting. I take his hands and pull him up into standing position. I put his arms around me, and put a hand around his head Slowly, I bring his face close to mine..._

**Troy's POV**

I'm sitting here on the floor, wondering what's going on. I feel like Helen Keller. I can't see or hear. I can't take it anymore. I want to know what's going on.

"Uh...hello? Still waiting for a challenge to happen here." I say out loud.

Still nothing. Suddenly, I feel someone's hands grab mine. They're pulling me up. I wonder who this could be. My arms are around their waist now, and their hand is holding the back of my head. It's almost as if they're going to...oh my god! They're kissing me.

Their lips grabbed mine with hunger and passion. It's like a bolt of electricity just struck the world and me had froze. It's like my heart is beating a mile a minute, yet it's beating in slow motion because of the energy that's being given off until everything just...stops. What seemed like twelve years was more like twelve seconds, I realize, as we slowly break apart.

I feel the warm body that was once so close to me slowly drifting away. Snapping back to reality, I cautiously take out the earplugs and blindfold. Everyone's looking at me with a shocked expression. Oh man, I really have to find out who kissed me.

"Well Troy, you know what you have to do now." Chad says.

"I know, I know. Three guesses." I say "Umm...was it Ebony?"

"WRONG!" Everyone said in unison.

"Sharpay?"

"WRONG!"

I swallowed hard. Only one guess left. "Uh...was it...you, Chad?"

"Ew! Hell no!" Chad said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well Troy, you know what this means." Sharpay said "The secret as to who kissed you lies locked in the game forever. Not a soul will tell!"

_This is ridiculous! I have to find out who laid those pair of angelic lips on me. I touch my lips. They're still tingling from that kiss._

The game went on for another hour and a half. Just a few ridiculous challenges; like Ebony had to run around "blind" until she tripped and had to guess who tripped her, someone put a goldfish down Pierre's pants while he was "blind" and he had to guess who did it, Sharpay was made-up to look like a clown while she was "blind" and she had to guess who did that (yeah, even though her car was fixed, she decided to stay and join the fun), etc. I wasn't really paying attention to the whole thing. I just can't stop thinking about that kiss. MY LIPS ARE STILL TINGLING! I just can't get over it. Oh well, maybe some sleep will help.

**The Next Morning (Still Troy's POV)**

I woke up to noise coming from every direction. _I guess everyone slept well... cause they all won't shut the hell up!_ I looked at the clock. It's only 10 am! On a Saturday! I never wake up at 10 on a Saturday! Oh well, since I'm up, might as well get ready.

I did my usual routine; brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair, then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was down there pigging out like they hadn't eaten in days. I felt like I was in the movie "Soul Food" and this was my whole family. I sit down and pour myself some Frosted Flakes.

"So...guys..." I started. Everyone looked at me. "You guys want to tell me who kissed me last night?"

"Forget it Troy! We're never gonna spill." Sharpay said.

"Come on guys!"

"Why are you so interested anyway? Chad asked.

"Oh, well I don't know Chad! I just thought I should know when another person's trying to get some lip action from me!"

"Alright! Gees man! Calm down." Chad said.

_I just sit there. I continue eating my cereal, in the midst of all chatter going on around me. So much conversation, so much gossip, but one still lies on my mind. Who kissed me?_

**Ryan's POV**

I love this! I've never seen Troy like this before. The frustration and confusion on his face is classic. I'm laughing my ass of in my head right now. If I had known that that one little itty-bitty kiss was going to make him like this, I would've done it years ago. Hell, I didn't even use tongue and I have him acting crazy. I knew my kisses were good, but I didn't know they were this good. Well...what can I say? I have experience. Let me try something...

"Hey, Troy." I say. He looks up. I look into his eyes, deep into his eyes. "Could you pass the sugar?"

He stares at me. It's almost as if he's trying to sense something out of me..."TROY!"

He snaps back to reality. "Huh?"

"The sugar?"

"Oh yeah." He said, passing me the sugar. "It's just... I thought for a second that you were the one that... nah, never mind!"

"Whatever." I say

_Damn, I got him sprung!_ _I'm going to have some fun with this._

**Author's Note**: Well, that was the second chapter. Hope it was up to your expectations. It took me awhile, but I got it done. (Pats myself on the back)

So, Ryan thinks he's fooling Troy, when really he's fooling himself into his own trap. But that's to come later in the story. And you see? Ryan's just as sneaky as Sharpay! You know what to do! Click the purple button and review please!

-SweetFame


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry about the late update. I know I promised Friday, but something came up and I got delayed in finishing this chapter. Well, here's Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

**Disclamer**: I don't own HSM or the characters. But I do own the situation! YAY ME!

Chapter 3- Making A New Friend

**Troy's POV**

I'm sitting here in my room, watching the game. But for once, my mind is on something other than basketball. The kiss. So, Chad and Sharpay and the rest of them think they can keep this from me, eh? Well we'll just see about that. I've got a little something up my sleeve, first I'm going to...

_RING RING RING_

Oh, the phone's ringing. I check the caller ID. It's Gabriella. OH SHIT! IT'S GABRIELLA! Last night...I cheated on Gabriella. Shit! How could I not have realized this before. How could I not have realized this last night! _Okay, Okay, just calm down Troy. Just play it cool. _I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say nervously.

"Hey, babe." she said. "How come you didn't call me when you got back from Chad's?"

Because we don't need to speak to each other every freaking waking moment of the day! "Oh, you know. I was just busy practicing free throws. Lost track of time. Sorry."

"It's okay." she said sincerely.

We continued talking for nearly three hours. It was mostly about Gabriella's classes and how she feels about her new teachers. God! She can be so boring, sometimes. I ended the call with an excuse about...what else? Basketball.

"Hey, babe? I have to go. My dad is going to be home any minute, and he says he wan't to do some layups when he gets home."

"Okay. I'll see you in school tommorow!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 8:00. My dad hanging with his friends and my mom was working late tonight, so there was no one home to prepare dinner. I ate some leftover pasta and chicken. Yumm! After my shower, I was really tired. So I decided to call it a night and hopped into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was at school the next morning, as usual. But, something didn't seem right. Everyone was staring at me and pointing and whispering to each other. As I arrived at my locker, I was frustrated with all the gossip going on about me. I turned to everyone.

"WILL YOU STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?" I yelled. " WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Gabriella staring right at me. She doesn't look to happy.

"So when were you going to tell me, Troy?"

Oh, great! Now what the hell was she talking about? "Tell you what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not playing dumb, I honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, really? Then let me refresh your memory." she said. "Saturday night, Chad's house, your lips, someone else's, touching each other! Sound familiar?"

"Gabriella, I can explain-"

"Don't bother!" she said and stormed off.

I just looked after her. _I wasn't sure if what just happened was a good thing or a bad thing._

"It was a good thing." a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see a figure. I couldn't see who it was because it was as if they were coming out of a bright white light. It was like... they were an angel sent from above.

"Who...who are you?" I ask.

"Oh Troy! You know who I am!" he said wisely.

"YOU! You're the one that kissed me!"

"BINGO."

"That was the best kiss I 've ever had. But I still want to know who you are."

"Troy! It's me! RY-" they didn't finish. "Oh, I'm sorry. But it's time for me to go."

"NO! You can't. WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled.

"I have to go now." They said going away.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up in a cold sweat! It was just a dream! But it all seemed so real! I could've sworn that... nah. It wasn't real. But they say dreams mean something. Did that dream meant I should break up with Gabriella? No, no, no! I'm jumping to conclusions. I don't even know who kissed me. _But, that's okay! i still have that plan I came up with by yesterday. I promise this much, I'll have atleast another clue as to who kissed me by the end of this week!_

**At School (Ryan's POV)**

I hate this. Hate this class. Hate this boring lesson. Hate the stupid beer-drinking, drug using, adolescents that surround me. I look up and what do I see? The oh-so confused Troy Bolton taking his seat. He's late for class, as usual. _Probably overslept, because he was lost in dreams of me._ Ha! That'll be the day!

"Hey Troy." I say.

"Hey Ryan." He says taking his seat. "Ummm, Ryan? Can I confide in you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I...well...I think I'm falling for somebody."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You remember Chad's thing Friday night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember the game, Blind and Guess."

I nodded.

"When that person kissed me, it was like I was touched by an angel."

I start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh come on, Troy! An angel? You don't even know who it was?"

"Exactly! That's why I want to find out who it is." he says. "Look, for tthe past few months, I've been feeling a bit out of it. My grades are dropping, we lost the last two games against West High, and my parents are constantly arguing and they try to avoid it by staying out late. It's like my life took a wrong turn."

"Oh, Troy. I'm so sorry." I say, my voice full of concern. "But why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be talking to Gabriella or Chad?"

"Gabi's to busy with her academics and school and stuff...it's like our whole relationship is about her. And Chad? He's either practing for basketball or hanging with Taylor. Ther's no one for me to talk to."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Troy. But, are you sure you want to be talking to me?"

"You seem really cool. Like you understand a lot of what I'm going through. Plus, you know, we could always hang out. Like friends?"

"Sure."

"Cool. And you know, since we're cool with each other now, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Troy, we're friends now. You can ask me anything."

"Well, I need your help with something."

"Anything! You name it."

"I need you to tell me who kissed me."

**Author's note**: Well, there's chapter 3. I know it's not all that, but I wanted to get this whole "Troy coming to a realization and asks Ryan for help" thing out of the way. So there's some stuff to think about; how will Ryan get out of telling Troy the truth? Will Troy ever figure out the truth? Will Troy ever tell Gabriella how he really feels about their relationship? Chapter 4, things get troublesome between Troy and Gabriella. Review to find out what happens!

SweetFame


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get as much on Chapter 3, as I did on Chapter 2. But I'm still happy that my story landed on five people's Favorite Stories' list and landed me on two people's Favorite Authors' list. YAY ME!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own HSM. Arg! But I still own the situation! YAY ME, AGAIN!

Chapter 4- Coming To A Realization About Life

_"I need you to tell me who kissed me."_

**Ryan's POV**

OH MY GOD! No he did not just ask me to tell him that! What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY! Wait a second. Why am I acting this way? This is Troy. I mean... come on. It's not like I like him. Right?

"Sorry, Troy. I can't tell you." I say.

"Please, Ryan. I need to know. Please." He says. He puts this pleading face on. Awww. He's so cute when he's begging.

"Listen, Troy. It was just a game. It's not that serious." I say.

_RING!_

Just then the bell rings. I figure I could make an escape. But, unfortunately, Troy doesn't give up that easily. I'm the first one out the door, and I think I'm safe from him in the hallway. But I realize I'm not as soon as I feel Troy's grip on my arm. I turn around.

"It's not that serious?" he says with anger in his voice.

_RING!_

That's the late bell. The hall is empty now.

"IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS?" He yells. "Of course it's that serious. Listen, Ryan. Life is pretty crappy for me. Maybe finding out this one thing will help me find out why everything in my life went wrong. Where everything went wrong. You have no idea what it's like. When things aren't going your way, and no one seems to give a damn! So, yeah, it is kind of that serious. My life isn't all that great right now."

Can you believe this jackass? He swears it's all about him. "Isn't all that great? Right now? You're telling me your life isn't all that great... right now? Try havings things like crap your whole life. Let me tell you something, Troy, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT'S LIKE!" I yelled, with tears starting to fall from my eyes. "...Having to be in your sister's shadow all the time, having to please your parents, having to please your teachers, having to be... perfect. But do you know what's really hard? Realizing that you're gay. I thought it was hard questioning my sexuality. I just kept asking myself; what would Sharpay think? What would my parents think? What would everyone at school think? And then, I realized it. I am gay. I thought to myself, coming out right away is better than hiding it and having to face the pain later. Well, coming out was a miserable time in my life. The taunting from other kids, and you know Sharpay was like the only one on my side. She always stood up for me. She, and my mom, didn't care about my sexuality They just loved me for who I was. My dad? One word. Disappointment. He hardly talks to me anymore, hardly plays catch anymore like we used too, hardly acknowledges my existence. Why? Because perfect little Ryan Evans was gay. The perfect little boy in everyone's eyes was nothing to them anymore. So, life is crappy for East High's own golden boy. Imagine how it must be for East High's own fag?" I said.

I couldn't stand there anymore. So I just ran away. Ran down the halls, down the stairs, and out the doors. I ran to the most relaxing place I caould think of. The beach. Then I just collapsed onto the sand. I just kept crying. I had all these emotions bottled up inside of me. I just need to let it all out. Why? Why did I tell Troy this? Troy, of all people. In a way, I felt like I could trust him. But why? It just doesn't make sense.

**Troy's POV**

Whoa. Wow, I never knew Ryan went through so much. And, here I thought I had the worst life in the world. His life must be like hell. Not being able to talk to your dad? Wow. I should apologize. But he just ran off. Where could he be?

**Friday Afternoon (Still Troy's POV)**

The past month weeks has been so miserable for me. Ryan's avoiding me. He won't even look at me in the hallways, and in class, he sits far away from me. So I haven't been able to apologize. I'm so glad it's eigth period. As soon as the bell rings, I'm out the door. As if on cue...

_RING_

The bell rings. I make it out the door of the school building, when all of a sudden I feel a pair of arms on me. I turn to see Gabriella with a huge smile on her face. I haven't spoken to her that much this week, except for occasional 'hey babe's and kisses between classes.

"Hey babe." she says all perky.

"Hey."

"Are we still on for tommorow night?"

"Yeah. What movie do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as I get to see it with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh! I have a surprise for you." she says happily.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I know I've been super busy lately with school work, but I think I know the perfect way to make it up to you."

"Really? And how is that?"

"Well, my mom is going on a business trip tommorow morning. And she won't be back untill Sunday evening, which means tommorow night I'll have the whole house to myself. How about after our date, we go back to my house for an..."she puts on a devilish grin. "... interesting evening."

"Sounds... interesting." I say and laugh. It's so funny when Gabi's trying to be sexy.

"Good." she says. Then she kisses me. Not just any old peck kiss, a real french kiss with a lot of tongue. She slowly pulls away from me. "That's just a taste of what's to come tommorow night." she says seductively. And with that, she walked off.

_Wow. I wonder what's going to happen tommorow night._

**Saturday Night (Still Troy's POV)**

Well, tonight was interesting. The movie was alright. It was a Suspense/Drama. I never really liked suspense movies. Gabriella's now fumbling through her bag looking for her house keys-

"Found them!" she says, and opens her door.

As soon as we walked in, we took our jackets off. Gabriella grabs my hand and leads me to her room. Once we get inside, she's all over me. Kissing me hard, she pushes me on her bed. Then, she get on top of me and starts kissing my neck.

"Gabi," I say.

She doesn't listen.

"GABI," I repeat.

She's still not listening.

"GABRIELLA!" I yell and push her off me. I get up.

"What's the matter?" she says, completely confused.

"Look, don't you think we're moving kind of fast?"

"No. Why do say that?"

"Gabi, we've only been dating for, like what, four months."

"So?"

"So? Listen, Gabi, You don't have to do this for me. You're not some loose girl."

"Loose girl? I try to make this a special night for us, and you think I'm trying to be

some loose girl?" she says, no longer completely confused, but completely pissed.

"Gabi, this already is a special night... because I'm here with you."

"But, Troy? I want to make love to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabi. But-"

"But what? There's nothing stopping us. Love, we've got that. STD's, we're both virgins. Pregnancy, I'm on the pill..."

"Wait a second. You're on the pill? Since when?"

"Troy, does it really matter? All that matters is that we love each other."

"But there's so much more we don't know about each other. I want to know how I

feel... on the inside."

"How about your front side?" she says, grinning seductively. Then she pulls down my

pants.

"Gabriella, STOP!" I say, and push her away. I pull up my pants.

"Okay, what is wrong with you? You don't want to be with me, or something?"

"How could you even ask that? Of course I want to be with you."

"Well, lately it hasn't felt that way."

"Oh, so just because I don't want to sleep with you, I don't want to be with you?"

"No, it has nothing to do with sex. Recently, it's like you don't want to be around me. Like you're focused on something else. Someone else..."

"Look, Gabi. I can't focus on you every single second of the day. I have a life, other priotites..."

"Like other people?"

"Yeah. My parents, my teachers, my teamates-"

"No Troy! I mean, like other girls."

"You think I'm cheating on you?"

"All the details point to that."

"Gabi, I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Prove it!" she says, taking her shirt off. I stop her.

"Gabi, I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's what I thought. So, who is the other woman?"

"Will you stop with that already! I already told you I'm not cheating on you!"

"You obviously are! I bet you're sleeping with her too. That's why you don't want to sleep with me-"

"GABRIELLA, I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU! Stop acting like a slut!"

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A SLUT! You're just being an ass! You're mad when you don't get to spend time with me, then suddenly I want to make love to you, and I'm a slut. You're a real ass."

"You know what Gabriella? Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this so easy for me." I say. "Good-bye, Gabriella." I said while walking away.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I turned around. "Well, Gabi. You were always the smart one. I'm sure you can figure it out." I say. And with that, I leave her house.

_I sigh. I feel so much better. It's like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I_

_am so happy right now._

**Author's Note**: Phew! Finished. I told you there'd be drama in this chapter. Hope it was to your expectations and more.

So, Ryan and Troy learned some things. Ryan learned something about himself, that he had to get a few things off his chest before he had a nervous breakdown. But does the fact that he told Troy everything mean something? And Troy learned something about Ryan, that Ryan's life isn't all what one would expect it to be. And he learned something about his relationship with Gabriella, that it needed to end. So, where does he go from here? Trust me, this story's not finished yet. There's way more juicy stuff to come that I'm sure you'll love. So review, review, review!

SweetFame


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Okay, this is the chapter where the romance starts. I absolutely know where I'm going with this story. But it took me awhile to get back into the mood for slash; see I was watching HSM the other day. And seeing Troy's interactions with Gabriella... I don't know, it just... made me feel... like Troy and Ryan needed to be giving each other some sexual healing! Ha, I'm just playing! But seriously, I know exactly where I'm heading with this story. Trust me, you're going to love it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM. If I did, Ryan and Troy would be making out with each other in every scene! Hell yeah!

Chapter 5- Romance

**Ryan's POV**

Okay, so I haven't spoken to Troy in like, a month. It's just, what he said sort of hurt me. I don't know, maybe I should give him a second chance? NO, Ryan! Stop thinking about him! You came to the library to get some peace and quiet. You didn't come here to spend your free period worrying about Troy Bolton. Just try and forget about him.

"Hey Ryan." a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Troy standing right in front of me. I turned back to my book. "Hey Troy." I said.

"Umm... can we talk?"

"Sure. Have a seat."

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said. I just spoke without thinking." He said. "But, _I did think_ about what you said, you know, about your relationship with your dad and everything? And I must say I admire you. I don't know how I would go on if I went through what you went through. And, for you to still be able to walk with your head held high everyday, that truly amazes me. And I had no right to say what I said. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I looked at him. Awww, that was so sweet. And, looking into his eyes right now, I can the sincerity and that he really meant it. "Yes, Troy. I forgive you."

"Thanks Ryan." He says while embracing me in a hug. Is Troy Bolton hugging me? We pull away. We look at each other.

"So..." I say, breaking the silence.

"So.." he says.

"So... I heard you broke up with Gabriella." I said. The news had been buzzing around school all week. Quite frankly, everyone was shocked. I mean, Gabriella and Troy were like the star couple.

"Yeah. It just wasn't working out. She kept rushing things, like she was afraid I was going to leave her for some other woman. And she was willing to do _anything_..." Troy said, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "...to keep me."

"Ohhh. I see." I say. "Are you sure there was nothing you could do to save the relatioship?"

"Nope. And some people just can't seem to accept that. It's like, if we break up, World War 3 will start."

I laugh. "Well... you two were the Beyonce and Jay-Z of East High." It was Troy's turn to laugh. "When did it happen?" I asked.

"Saturday." he said.

I was shocked. "Wow." I said.

"Yup. News spreads that fast. I can just see it; after I left, Gabriella called Taylor and told her what happened. Both Gabi and Taylor threewayed Kelsi, and told her what happened. Kelsi called Jason. Then Jason threewayed Zeke and Chad. And by the time I got home, Chad had called me to know what happened. So if all of them can call each other in the time it takes me to get from Gabi's house to mine, then I'm sure the whole school would know by Monday morning." He said. He looked at me a bit more serious now. "But it had to end, you know? I mean I love Gabi. I'm just not in love with Gabi. I can't see her as more than a friend."

"I see where you're coming from." I say with concern.

_RING!_

That's the bell. Damn! Just when me and Troy were getting into conversation. I get up and start to pack up my things.

"Umm... Ryan?" Troy said, getting up aswell.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I really enjoyed talking to you. You're a really great listener. Umm... I was wondering would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure. I'd love too."

"Umm.. how about tomorrow night? Movies? 6:00?"

"Yes. Yes. And no. Sharpay and I have practice. But I can be ready by 7. Is that good for you?"

"Perfect."

"Well, I better get to class."

"Yeah, and I better get to Basketball practice before Coach 'Dad' gives me extra laps." he says with a laugh.

"Later, Troy." I say, walking down the hallway.

"Later, Ryan." he says, walking in the opposite direction.

**Troy's POV**

This is great. Life is great right now. I don't know, everything just seems better. Me and Ryan started talking again. I apologized to him a few weeks ago, and we've been cool ever since. I talk to him when I'm happy, when I'm feeling low, or just when I need someone to talk to. And every Friday we go to the movies just for a good time. he's good company. But, I don't know... I find myself thinking about him constantly and-

_BAM!_

Oh no, not again! The sound of glass breaking interupted my thoughts. Mom and dad are at it again. This is like, the third time this week. I hear their argument downstairs...

_"All I'm saying is that sometimes you need to be more of a father than a coach to Troy."_ my mom said.

_"Well, at least my job allows me to spend more time with him. Not like you late-hour job at the hospital!"_ my dad retorted.

_"Oh, I wish that I didn't have to work late nights! It's you that's keeping me from wanting to come home!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I try to avoid all of this! All of this arguing and...and that temper of yours. Just look what you did to the vase-"_

_"Oh so all of this is my fault, huh?"_

_SLAP!_

_"Ow, Bob, please stop!"_

Oh no! He's about to hitting her again. He started doing this about a month and a half ago. He never really beat her, just a few hits. He mostly does it when I'm not home. And I'm glad he chooses to. But, I still see the bruises and cuts anyway. Usually I'm able to get over it, but not today. Something in me justs wants to make it stop. I immediately run downstairs.

"Dad! Stop!" I say.

He turns around. "Troy?"

"Can you two just stop fighting for one minute! I can't take any of this anymore. You two argue day and night. It's just ridiculous. There are people who have it worse...much worse." I say, thinking of Ryan and his problems. "And you two argue about meaningless stuff, and it's affecting our family."

My mom gets up and comes over to me. "Oh, Troy. Sweetie, I'm sorry." she says and embraces me in a hug.

"Yeah, son. We didn't know we were hurting you like this." my dad says.

I pull away from my mom. "I just need some air. I'm going for a walk." I say. I grabbed my jacket and left.

I started walking and after a while, I started to feel lonely. I got out my cell phone and called Ryan.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Ryan. It's me."

"Oh, hey Troy."

"Listen, I was wondering if you could meet me. I really need to talk."

"Sure, Troy. Where are you?"

"Right outside your house." I say looking at his bedroom window. He looked out and saw me. He smile and waved. _Wow, his smile can brighten up anyone's day,_ I thought as I smiled and waved back.

"I'll be down in a minute." he said. We both hung up.

About twenty seconds later, Ryan came outside. We started walking in silence. After a while, I decided to break the silence.

"So..nice day. Isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah." he said. "Troy?" I looked at him. "Were your parents going at it again?"

Yes, Ryan knows about my parents. I told him a while back. I just couldn't hide it anymore, I needed to tell someone. And Ryan was there to comfort me when I need it.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Oh, Troy. I'm sorry."

"And he hit her again, you know? This time I thought he was going to beat her. I couldn't let him do it. I just couldn't let this go on any longer. So I confronted them. They apologized. But I just had to get out of there."

"I understand. All that confrontation must've took a lot out of you, and you felt like you were going to suffocate in there or something. You felt like you had to escape, right?"

"Yeah! That's exactly how I felt. How did you know?"

"It's a gift." he said jokingly. We both laughed.

I felt better. So, I decided to change the topic. "Did you watch that movie I told you about?" A few days ago, I had recommended a movie for Ryan to rent.

"Yeah. It was good. It's not the kind of movie I'd usually pick, but I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but the ending was the best, though."

"The best? It was the only real dissappointment, besides there being too much violence."

"Disappointment? Too much violence? You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, I said I liked the movie. I didn't say that I loved it." Ryan said. "I could think of fifteen different ways to make it better."

"And I could think of fifteen reasons you're wasting your time."

"Or you could just shut up!" he countered, laughing. I laughed too. Then I stopped and looked at him.

"Or I could just kiss you." I said softly.

Ryan stared back into my eyes. "You mean like this?" he asked. He raised himself up on tiptoe and planted a slight, quick kiss on my cheek.

"Or like this." I answered, giving him a slow kiss on his cheek.

"Or like this." he said, his eyes serious. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It began softly, oh so incredibly softly, with his lips closed and my lips closed. I don't know why, but I'm enjoying this. It all seems so familiar. I touched his lips delicately with my tongue and he was surprised by the warmth and gentle moisture. He parted his lips instictively and we brought our mouths together for a slow, deliberate French kiss, during which I thought only of him and the delicious sensations he was delivering, not just to my mouth, but to my entire body.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he placed his hands on my chest, and the kiss went on and on. I reveled in the velvey softness of his lips and the rhythmic, circular, then back-and-forth motion of our tongues. He drew away first.

"Ryan... " I began.

"Ssshhh," he said placing an index finger softly on my lips.He turned toward home and we began walking in that direction. We walked backed to gether quietly, both thinking about the kiss. Before we knew it we were on Ryan's porch.

"Ryan... " I began again.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." he said gently, looking into my eyes. "Not yet."

"Are you mad?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"No. No, Troy, I'm not mad. I'm so far from mad right now." he said. "I just need some time to clear my head."

"Okay. I'll respect that. I think I need some time too. Can I still call you? You know, if I need to talk?"

"Of course." he responded, with that beauthiful smile of his. "Bye, Troy." he said, walking into his house.

"Bye, Ryan." I said, and started for home.

I got home and heard no arguing. That's a good sign. I went to my room to think peacefully.

_I wonder what Ryan's doing?_ I thought to myself. Then, I remembered our kiss. I touched my lips. They were tingling. TINGLING! Then... that must mean... at Chad's party two months ago, during that "Blind and Guess" game, Ryan was the one who kissed me.

**Author's Note**: Well, there's Chapter 5. Hope you like it!

So now Troy knows Ryan was the one who kissed him. And he's falling Ryan... hard. And Ryan's falling for him. Now where do we go from here? Review to find out!

SweetFame


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like _forever_. The school year has just taken such a toll on me. I've been so busy; I haven't had time for anything else. But I figure I can make time for my fans. I know how much you guys love this story. So, here's chapter 6. Now there's no drama in this chapter. It's more of a revelation-like chapter. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HSM.

Chapter 6- Is This Love?

**Troy's POV**

Wow. I can't believe it. It was Ryan all this time. And he was hiding it from me. I need to call Chad. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring.

"What up, Troy."

"Hey, Chad. Where you at?"

"At home. Chillin'," he said. "You alright, man? You sound a bit... nervous."

"Who? Me? Nah." I said. Yeah right. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I was sweating my ass off. "Hey, Chad. You mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Dude, you're my best friend. You can ask me anything."

"How did you know you were in love with Taylor?"

"Well, I was really blind to it all at first. It's the way she makes me feel when she walks into the room. The way she brightens up my day when she smiles at me. How when we kiss, it feels as if the world stops." he said softly. "But if you tell the team I said this, I really will kill you." he said in his serious, yet humorous tone. That's the Chad I know.

"Don't worry. What you said stays between us."

"What's this all about man?"

"Chad, would you still be my friend if I were... gay?"

"Whoah. Dude. Where's this coming from?"

"It's a long story."

"Man, if it's that serious, then we shouldn't be talking about this over the phone."

"Well, where do you suppose we meet?"

"I am hungry. So I guess we can discuss your dilemna over a large pepperoni pizza at

Gino's? My treat."

"Sure, dude. I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Alright man. Later."

"Later."

**Ryan's POV**

I can't believe this. Me and Troy? Tell me this isn't happening. Tell me that this is a dream. Please, somebody wake me up and snap me back to reality. Oh who the hell am I kidding?!? If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up. I sigh. Troy is so cute and so perfect. He could have any girl he wants. So why would he want me?

Just as I'm deep in thought, Sharpay comes bursting through my bedroom door.

"What the hell is going on between you and Troy Bolton?!?!"

"Excuse me. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please! Don't give me that innocent act. That's my move." she says. "Seriously, Ryan. What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Really? Because you're spending almost all of your spare time with him. It's as if _you two_ are twins. Ryan, are you telling me the truth? There's nothing going on between you two?"

Oh man. I couldn't lie to Sharpay. She's my sister. I look her in the eye. "Well..."

"AH-HA!" she yelled with excitement, as she jumped on my bed next to me. "I knew it! Spill, Ryan! And don't leave anything out."

_Oh man! What did I get myself into? It's going to be a long evening._

**Troy's POV**

I take a deep breath and look at Chad. He seems... shocked. Why shouldn't he be? For the past hour or so, I've been explaining everything that's happened between me and Ryan and how I feel about him. This silence is unbearable. I can't take it anymore. I mean, we are in a pizza place. People might start staring.

"Chad, man. Please say something?"

"Wow, man. It's just...wow."

"I know."

"But, dude. No matter what, we'll always be boys for life. You know that, right?"

"Thanks, man. I just didn't know if you'd be okay with this."

"Naw, man, I'm cool. But how you feel is what's really important. By the way, how do you feel?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him, man."

"Then, I think you know what you have to do."

I nod. I know exactly what I have to do.

**Next Morning (Ryan's POV)**

Wow. I'm surprised I got any sleep last night. Sharpay and I talked for hours. Just as I'm getting ready for church, I hear a sudden noise behind me. I turn around to see Troy standing right near my bed.

"Troy. How did you get in my bedroom?"

"Oh, trust me it wasn't easy. Getting into your backyard, climbing up to your balcony,... but that's not why I'm here." he says. "Ryan, I have these strong feelings for you. And right now, they're really confusing me."

"Oh, Troy. Listen, I'm not trying to make things complicated for you."

"And you're not. Ryan eventhough I'm puzzled by my feelings, I do know one thing for sure." he says, taking my hands. "I want to be with you."

Oh my god. Did he just say that? "Oh...wow. Troy, that's just... ummm...wow. I feel the same way about you."

"Well, in that case, Ryan will you be my boyfriend?"

I leaned in and kissed him."That's a yes." I say when I pulled back.

**Author's Note**: So, Ryan and Troy are officially a couple. But the story is definetly not over. How will the school take finding out that their own golden boy is gay? How will Gabriella handle the news? I can tell you one thing, it won't be pretty. Now you know what you have to do. Click that purple button to find out what happens!

SweetFame


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you so much for the reviews. And I am soooooooo sorry about the wait. It's just I am a very busy teenager. I started this story in an era of Troy / Ryan slash. And now I see that there's barely anymore. There's not even much at the Yahoo Group. So, I'm like what's going on? WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!? But, not to worry I'm here to save the day. Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ryan's POV**

Wow. I can't believe Troy Bolton is my boyfriend. It's been two weeks and I'm still in shock. This is like every girl's fantasy. Well, the girls _at my school_, anyway. But look; here we are in the park, cuddling on a bench (with me lying on his chest), kissing every five minutes. Its crazy, isn't it?

"Ryan?" Troy says. "Ryan, babe, are you asleep?"

"No, I'm awake."

"Ryan, I've been thinking. Maybe…it's time we come out. Well, I come out, anyway."

I sit up immediately. "Whoa. Troy, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, coming out isn't easy. Especially in high school."

"I know. But, I just want us to be together without sneaking around. You know?"

"Listen, Troy . If you're doing this for us, you don't have to. You should come out when _you're ready to_ do it for yourself. Besides, I don't have a problem with sneaking around. It even… kind of… turns me on. Making out in the bathroom stalls, making out in the projector room, and let's not forget that time on Ms. Darbus' desk." I said before kissing him (full-on French, by the way). After about half a minute (and our need for air), we pull back.

"Mmm… I know." Troy says. "But I just feel it's unfair that Chad and Taylor can PDA whenever they want. Or Kelsi and Jason. We shouldn't have to hide our love, babe."

"I know. I know. But are _you_ sure _you_ want to do this?"

"Yes." Troy says. "One-hundred percent."

"Okay, then. Let's do it." I said, before I brought my lips to his again. Just then, a flash hit us. "Whoa." I said. "Did you…?"

"I know. It was almost like a flash from a camera." Troy said, with a worried look. "You don't think…"

"No way!" I say. We get up and look around the park.

"I don't see anybody from our school."

"Me either."

"Okay. Now, where were we?" he said, leaning in. I moved out of the way.

"Actually, Troy, suddenly I don't feel comfortable anymore." I say with a sigh.

"But, Ryan…"

"You know what?" I said quickly. "I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay…if that's what you want. See you in school on Monday?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. He tried to kiss me again, but I turned and he kissed my cheek instead. "See ya Monday." Then I walked away.

_Something just didn't feel right. And I usually have a knack for these things. It suddenly felt as though someone was watching us. I hope I'm wrong._

**Gabriella's POV**

Uh! This is so boring. I signed up as a contributor to the newspaper because I thought it would be fun. You know, help me forget about Troy ? Boy was I wrong. I told Sara (editor-in-chief of the _East High Express_) that I'd have a juicy story in her hands first thing Monday morning. And so far I've got nothing, but a camera in hand. And to think, I thought I'd find something in the park. Why am I walking here, anyway? I am such a dumb… wait a second! Is that Troy ?!

I run towards him. As I'm running, my vision of him is becoming clearer. Who's that boy he's with? Is that Ryan? OH MY GOD! Are they kissing?!? I can't believe Troy is gay! I can't believe he left me for that blonde bimbo! This is so disgusting! This is so fucked up! I mean, he can't just…hold on a second. This would be such juicy story. Can see the Headline now: "East High Golden Boy Gone Gay!" or "East High Star Player Plays for the Other Team!" Oh, this is going to be good. I mean, as a contributing reporter, I feel it is my civic duty to give my fellow students important news. Right? Oh, who the hell am I kidding!? This is just me getting my perfect revenge. I see them pull apart. Immediately, I hide behind a tree, so they won't see me. I begin to listen to their conversation.

"Mmm… I know." Troy says. "But I just feel it's unfair that Chad and Taylor can PDA whenever they want. Or Kelsi and Jason. We shouldn't have to hide our love, babe."

"I know. I know. But are _you_ sure _you_ want to do this?"

"Yes." Troy says. "One-hundred percent."

Oh, I know these bitches aren't planning on coming out with their relationship. Especially Troy ! Not if I beat them to it! I get my camera ready, incase they want to share another lip lock.

"Okay, then. Let's do it." Ryan says. Then, he puts his lips to Troy 's. At that moment, I snapped the shot. Then, I ran off.

_Oh my god, I can't wait for the East High students to get a hold of this Monday morning! Knowing them, they'll probably blame Ryan. And that's where my master plan to get Troy back comes in._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Okay, so I know it's not what you guys were expecting. But I needed this chapter for where my story is heading. And trust me; you'll definitely want to read. Chapter 8 should be up in the next week or so, so review, review, review!

SweetFame


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay people, don't bite my head off. I know, I'm late. Sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone wait. There's no excuse for my procrastination. Well, here's Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe it. Today's the day. I am going to come out. I mean, _really come out._ I wonder how everyone is going to take it. Oh well. We'll just have to wait and see. Here I go. 

I walk into school and all eyes are on me, as usual. But something is different today. No jock is giving me a high five. No cheerleader is trying to flirt with me. Something isn't right. It looks after if they're talking about me. Oh wait! There's Stacey Madison coming toward me. Of course, as head cheerleader, it's like a daily routine for her to flirt with me.

"Ugh! What a waste!" she says, walking past me. What the hell was that? Maybe she isn't feeling well and is speaking gibberish. Oh look! There's Brandon Samuels, captain of the football team. I walk over to him.

"Hey, what's up man?" I say putting my hand up for a high-five. He turns around and just looks at me. And this is not any old look. He's looking at me as if I'm trying to infect him with some disease.

"Uh…listen man, I don't go that way. Alright?" he says before walking in the opposite direction. What the fuck? Has everyone in this school gone crazy? All of a sudden a pair of hands grab me, and pull me into a classroom. 

"What the f-" I say as I turn around.

"Ssshhh!" I see Chad standing there, looking a little pissed.

" Chad ? Man, don't grab me like that! You scared the shit out of me."

"Whatever, man. Look, we've got a big problem." he says. 

"I know! Look dude, ever since I stepped foot into school this morning, people have been treating me like… like some freak."

"Well, duh! What do you expect when you just up and come out like that?"

"WOAH! Woah! Woah! Come out?"

"Yeah dude. When were you going to tell me that you were planning on letting everyone your dirty little secret?" he says, with a sneer.

" Chad , this isn't a joke. I never came out!"

"What? Yes you did. Why else would they print it in the newspaper, which we all know that everybody reads. Not to mention, have a picture of you and Ryan kissing-"

"Hold up! There's a picture of me and Ryan kissing?"

"Yeah man." he says looking me dead in the face. "Wait, you're serious. Wow. It looks like this a bigger problem than I thought."

"Who wrote the story?"

"Gabriella."

_BITCH!_

**Ryan's POV**

"BITCH!" I yell. The front page of the newspaper says 'BOLTON GOES BYE-BYE FROM WOMEN, AND SAYS HELLO TO HOMO!' I can't believe this. "How the hell could she do that? How the hell did she even know?"

"Ryan, calm down. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Sharpay says. 

All of a sudden, other students are staring. It's obvious they're talking about me. "What? What the fuck are you all looking at?"

"Oh please, Ryan." Out of nowhere, Stacey Madison decides to put her two cents in. "You've got some nerve cursing at us. After you went and turned Troy Bolton gay."

"Oh my-! Are you kidding me? I didn't turn anyone gay."

"Yeah, well the front page of the newspaper says otherwise."

"Are you really going to believe that garbage? I mean, come on! Troy Bolton's ex wrote it. She's just bitter because he wouldn't have sex with her!" Suddenly, everyone gasps. Wow. This crowd got bigger, now everyone is listening. Don't these people have lives?

"Well, well, well. What a nice show you've put on Ryan." 

I turn around to see Gabriella with this smug look on her face. I want to punch her so bad right now.

"You dirty ass, crooked face, crusty lip, self-centered bitch!" I say. 

"Excuse me?" she says, flabbergasted.

"You heard me! The only thing keeping me from knocking you out, is my conscious."

"Oh really?" she says with that smug look again. She starts stepping toward me.

"I would stop and back my ass up if I were you." Sharpay says. She steps toward Gabriella. "Just because Ryan won't hit you, doesn't mean I won't." she says with a stone- cold look. 

Gabriella, a little scared, begins to back up. She didn't even see herself backing up into Troy . She turns around. " Troy !"

**Troy's POV**

"Don't ' Troy ' me!"

"Oh what, you're going to yell at me too?"

"No. I think Ryan and Sharpay did enough of that. I just want to know why? Why Gabriella? Why would you do something so evil? I knew you were a little stingy, but I didn't know you were so cruel." I say with an even colder look than the one Sharpay had given her.

For a second, Gabriella looks hurt by my words. But then she snaps out of it. "What's the big deal? You were going to come out anyway. Right, Troy ?"

"Well-"

"I mean," she says as she walks in front of the crowd, "you were going to tell everyone you were gay, right?"

I see everybody looking at me. Their eyes are begging me to deny it. I mean, it's like they're pleading for it to be false. I look at Ryan. He gives me a worried look. I just can't do it. Uh! Why is this so hard? I mean, I'd have to face what I went through this morning everyday after today. I'd have to face humiliation and rejection. I'm not use to those things. I can't do it. I just can't do it. 

"No, I wasn't." I answer. "I wasn't going to come out of any closet, because I'm not gay." Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Wait!" Damn you, Stacy Madison. "How do you explain that kiss?"

"What kiss?" I say. "There was no kiss. Ryan and I were drunk one afternoon and he kissed me on the cheek. It's just the angle of the picture, that makes it look like it's mouth to mouth." 

"OHHH!" everyone says. Gosh, the people in my school are so stupid. Soon, everybody is saying "Sorry about this morning Troy " and "Woah, you scared us for a minute there, Bolton ." The crowd breaks and everyone is heading to homeroom. Phew! Everything is back to normal. I 

look at Gabriella and that slut is glowing. You know she couldn't be happier. I look at Ryan. He is on the verge of crying. You know he is hurt. I immediately walk over to him.

"Ryan, listen, I-" I began. He puts his hand up and shakes his head. He looks at me, eyes watering. There's no contradicting the pain in his heart right now. And then, he just walks away. Not even looking back, he just keeps walking. Now, I start to feel the same pain in my heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 8 everyone. Hope you liked it. There are two more chapters left in the story. Do you think Ryan and Troy are going to make it? Review, review, review!

SweetFame 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well, I finally had some time to write chapter 9. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School Musical.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ryan's POV**

"I mean, I just don't understand Sharpay. Why would Troy do that?" I whined.

"Ryan, Troy is an idiot. He doesn't see what a good guy he's got." Sharpay says, as she polishes her finger nails. I hope none of it spills on my bedspread. I mean, I love our little talks that we have in my room. But that bedspread was expensive.

"Yeah, I can't argue with you there. After all, I am a DIME piece." I say with a laugh. Sharpay laughs too. "But seriously Shar, what do I do?"

"I don't know. It depends on what you feel in your heart."

"I know it may sound crazy, but I think I still have feelings for him."

"Well…" Sharpay says. "I think you just found out what your next move is."

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe I did that. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't know what I was in for when I realized I was gay. I am such an idiot for what I did to Ryan. It happened on Monday, today is Friday, and Ryan still hasn't talked to me. And now, I'm at this bar, trying to drink my sorrows away. Thank goodness for fake IDs! Without Chad , I wouldn't be able to come in here. Anyways, I shouldn't even be here. It's like 8:30 at night. I should be home watching T.V. Or, which is what I would prefer, on a date with Ryan.

"Hey Troy ."

Oh you've got to be kidding me! I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "What do you want Gabriella?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I had no right to meddle in your relationship with Ryan. I don't know what came over me. I was just jealous of what you two have. I am so sorry."

She seemed sincere, but I don't know if I can believe her. "I don't know Gabriella. I thought that even though we broke up, we'd still be good friends. I didn't know you could do something like that."

"I know Troy . We were friends before we started going out. And we should be friends now that our relationship is over. I am going to do whatever it takes to get our friendship back, starting now. Bartender! Get me two beers for me and my friend!"

"How can you-?"

" Chad got me a fake ID too, remember?" she laughed.

"Oh yea." I say. The bartender puts two bottles of beer in front of us. I gulp down the one I'm already drinking and start on the new one. Gabriella starts on hers too.

"Remember that time all of us drove to Torrance County . And we got so drunk at that festival-"

"We woke up the next morning in a park! We all had these weird-ass henna tattoos." I said while laughing.

"And Jason had tattoo of a heart with the name 'Kyle' on his ass!" Gabriella said and laughed so hard she almost fell off the bar stool. She had to hold on to me but I'm laughing so hard I could barely hold her up.

"And to this day, Kelsi still thinks he hooked up with some guy behind her back." I said chuckling.

Gabriella laughed a little more. "Yeah that was so fun. Chad needs to plan those trips more often."

"Yeah, I mean he's the only one out of all of us who has access to a caravan." I say drinking my beer.

"He told me it was his brother's. My brother wouldn't let me drive his car in a million years."

"Your brother's cool." I say.

"Easy for you to say. He hung out with you a lot when he came down from college during summer break."

"Hey I'm an only child, ok. I wish I had a sibling, especially a brother." I said before finishing my beer. Gabriella smiles at me.

"Wow Troy , you can really down your liquor."

"Yea, I think I get it from my dad. He can _really_ drink."

"Oh yea? Well let's see if you can beat my record." She says before gulping down the rest of her beer. "Bartender! Get me and my friend here two more beers!" She yells. The bartender puts two more beers in front of us.

"You're on." I say smiling at her.

**Ryan's POV**

Now I'm not a big fan of bars. I can't believe Troy would come to a place like this. But this is the location that Chad said Troy said he was at. But I mean come on, it's 9:30 ! What would Troy be doing here at this hour? I walk in anyway.

I scan the place and I don't see Troy anywhere. I go to the bartender. "Excuse me, sir? Did you see a teenage boy here? He's about 5'9, blue eyes, brown hair, and tanned skin."

"Uh, yeah. He left here about fifteen minutes ago with some chick."

"Chick? What chick?"

"She had curly black here a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a graphic tee and mini skirt. She looked like a Latina."

"Ok, thank you."

Oh my god. I can't believe this. What was Troy doing with Gabriella?

**Gabriella's POV**

"Oh my god Troy , you are so drunk!" I say, as we stumble up the steps.

"I'm not drunk! You're drunk!" he slurred.

"Me? I only had like two beers. How many did you have before I came?"

"Only the one I was drinking when you got there." He stated.

"And then I bought you like three. If anything, you're drunk. I'm just tipsy."

"Yeah, well I still won. You gave up as soon as you finished your second beer."

"Yeah, you won fair and square." I say and laughed. We walk until we get to room 8. "Here we are." I say.

"Why are we here, again?" Troy asked.

"Because we can't go home and let our parents see us like this."

"But did we have to come to a motel, Gabriella? Why didn't we just go to a park or something?"

Damn! Even while drunk, Troy still has sense. I turn the key in the door and I finally get the door open. I lead Troy inside. I sit him down on the bed.

" Troy . Listen, I got us a motel room because I had ulterior motives."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this." I say. And then I leaned down and kissed him. I guess he's a little sober because he pulled away after two seconds.

"Gabriella, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to be friends-"

"I don't want to be friends, Troy ! I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. And I wanna be with you."

"But I'm with Ryan."

" Troy , come on! Ryan doesn't want to be with you anymore. After what you did, he like hates you."

"He said that?"

"Yea. Taylor told me she was talking to Sharpay. And Sharpay told her that Ryan said that you are a coward and he can't stand looking at you. He doesn't want to ever speak to you again. He absolutely hates you."

"What?" Troy said. A tear streamed down his face. He turned away from me. I sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry Troy . But maybe this is for the best. You are not gay. You had your little experiment and now its over. This experience with Ryan is a sign that your place is with girls."

"It is?"

"Yes. And I don't blame you for what you did. You couldn't lie to yourself."

"I thought that he loved-"

"No Troy . He didn't. I do. You and I, we belong together. Can't you see that?"

"But-"

"Sssshhhh. Don't talk." I say before kissing him. This time I feel the tears running down his face. I pull away.

" Troy , don't cry." I say. "This is what's best." I push him down on the bed and unbutton his shirt.

"Gabriella, I don't think we should do this." Troy says. "Even if what you say is true, I'm hurting right now. I think we should until I can get over this heartache."

" Troy , don't you know? The only way to mend a broken heart is to be with the one that loves you. And I love you."

I take off his shirt, and then his undershirt. Man, Troy has been working out now-a-days. His abs are looking good. Troy is just looking at the ceiling. It's like he is numb. His heart must be in so much pain right now. Oh well. I want Troy . And if I have to lie and get him drunk to get him in bed, then that's what I had to do. I take off my shirt and my skirt. Then, I take Troy 's pants off. Now, we're both in our underwear.

"Gabriella, I don't know-"

" Troy , this is right. It's okay. Just go with it." I say before lying on the bed beside him. I pull the cover over us because it's a little cold in the room. I lean over start kissing him. And it's like full-on French. I forgot how good of a kisser Troy was. I position myself on top of him. Then I start kissing his neck.

"Oooohhhh." Troy begins to moan. I look at him.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yea."

"Say my name." I say. "Say Gabriella."

"Gabriella."

"Good. Now that you've said it. I'm going to make you scream it." I say, with a little laugh. I put my hand down his boxers and begin to stroke him.

"Oooohhhh." Troy begins to moan again.

"You like that?" I say seductively. I feel him getting hard.

"Ooohhh." Troy moans louder.

"Scream my name!" I say excitedly. He is completely hard right now.

"OOOHHH God!" Troy yells. "RYAN!"

I snap out of my joy. Did he just call Ryan's name? "What the fuck? Ryan? YOU JUST CALLED RYAN'S NAME?!"

Just then, the door busts open and Ryan storms in. Oh my god. What the hell is going on here?

**Ryan's POV**

"Ryan?" Gabriella sits up on the bed and yells. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ryan?" Troy says, looking eager to see me.

"Get the fuck off my man, you scheming bitch!" I yell.

I go over to Gabriella and pull her off the bed by her hair. She kicks me in my leg. Then she slaps me. At that moment, my conscience went out the window. I was so mad, I saw red. Gabriella must have seen my face too because she looked a little afraid. I drew my arm back and punched Gabriella so hard, her whole body went flying out the door. I turn to Troy .

" TROY ! Put your clothes on right now!" I say.

Troy jumps up and starts getting dressed. I see Gabriella getting up. "He's not going anywhere!"

I walk to the doorway and she begins to charge toward me. She's about to hit me, but I block her hit, and punch her in the stomach.

"OW!" Gabriella doubles over.

I must've turned my head to soon because the minute I looked at Troy , Gabriella brought her leg up and kicked me in the groin.

"OW!" Now it was my turn to double over.

Gabriella stands over me and begins to kick me in my stomach. It hurts like hell. But before she could kick me a fourth time, I grab her leg and pull her, making her fall on her back. She lets out a painful groan. I guess she hit her head. I get on top of her and I slap her. I draw my arm back, ready to give her one hell of a punch. At this point, people are outside their motel rooms watching our fight. I even seen some people videotaping it on their cell phones. I look down at Gabriella.

"Ryan, don't." I hear Troy say. "She's not worth it."

I look at Gabriella one last time before I bring my arm down. I get off of her and look at a now fully-dressed Troy . Gabriella doesn't even say anything. She just lies there looking dumbfounded.

"Come on. Let's go." Troy says.

I nod my head. We step over Gabriella and walk down the stairs. Both of us feel the cool night air as we make our way to my car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: Well there's chapter 9. How do you guys feel about that one, huh? Click the purple button to let me know.

SweetFame


End file.
